Nachrichten aus Mittelerde
by Sara-Kim
Summary: Gedichte und Geschichten aus Mittelerde über Hobbits, Frodo und Sam, Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas
1. Default Chapter

**Über Frodo und Sam**

**W**ie kannst du die Reise nur wagen?

Wie kannst du die Bürde nur tragen?

Wie tödlich es ist,

und wie kurz ist die Frist ...

Was tust du, wenn du wirst versagen?

**E**s folgt dir ein treuer Gefährte,

durch Ängste, der er sich erwehrte.

Du weist ihm den Weg

über Felder und Steg,

dorthin, wo Gefahr sich stets mehrte.

**G**eht ihr eurem Tod nun entgegen;

auf heimlichen Pfaden und Wegen?

Nein! Kämpft und wagt viel!

Dann gelangt ihr ans Ziel!

Um euch dann zur Ruhe zu legen!


	2. Mein Auenland

**Mein Auenland**

Bebäumtes Bachufer plätscherndes,

grünelnde, blümelnde Hügelchen klein.

Rauschendes Blattgewirr schwätzendes –

_Oh, Auenland, mein!_

Kieselnde, schlufernde Sandwege knirschen,

gräsergesäumet mit Stöckchen und Stein.

Wuchsige Haarfüße pirschen –

_Oh, Auenland, mein!_

Gepolterstes Wägelchen, Gemüter aufbrausend,

gütlich versöhnend bei Liedern und Wein.

Müßig geliebeltes Rauchen und Schmausen –

_Oh, Auenland, mein!_

Wild-wuchernde Hügel, heimelnd und hell,

sachte verstiebend wohl wärmelnden Schein.

Umflackertes Duften, heiß, verführend und grell –

_Oh, Auenland, mein!_


	3. dem Ende entgegen

dem Ende entgegen

Aragorn hatte sie herzlich begrüßt und sich ehrlich gefreut; das konnte Legolas in seinen Augen erkennen. Doch hinter diesem Blick seines alten Freunde und Gefährten lag noch etwas anderes, das nicht nur das Alter und die zunehmende Müdigkeit war. Er war überrascht gewesen über Gimlis Erscheinung, trotzdem er das gut versteckt hatte.

Legolas konnte ihn verstehen, doch er sah dies schon gar nicht mehr. Er hatte Gimli für lange Zeit begleitet und Jahr um Jahr gesehen, wie sich die Falten tiefer in sein mürrisches, doch liebes Gesicht gruben und das Haar grauer und spröder wurde. Bald schien es ihm Monat für Monat verändert; dieses Gesicht. Auch wenn noch manchmal diese frühere Abenteuerlust in seinen Augen aufblitzte, war doch sein Blick müde geworden und seine tiefe, Reibeisen- stimme klang kraftlos.

Mittlerweile meinte Legolas, er könnte die Zeit Tag um Tag an seinem Freund ihr unaufhaltsames Werk tun sehen. Der stolze Zwerg wollte freilich von alledem nichts wissen. Er kletterte auf die Berge, die er unbedingt bezwingen wollte und kroch in jede Höhle. Er vergoss heimlich ein paar Tränen bei der Rückkehr nach Lothlorien und in den Glitzernden Grotten unter der Hornburg feierte er das unglaubliche Echo mit dröhnendem Gelächter.

Legolas folgte ihm widerspruchslos und genoss jede Minute mit diesem groben, gutherzigen Zwerg. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, wenn Gimli nicht mithalten konnte und er blieb stehen, wenn er eine Pause brauchte.

Letztendlich hatte er ihn hier her gebracht; nach Minas Tirith; in die weiße Stadt Gondors, in der Aragorn noch immer herrschte und auf dessen Friedhof mittlerweile neben einem Gedenkstein für Boromir Merry und Pippin, die tapferen Hobbits, begraben lagen. Sie hatten ihr Leben im Auenland gelebt; hatten die Gemüter der Hobbits verändert und sie auf einen neuen Weg der eigenen Stärke geführt. Sie hatten es gut gehabt und all die Jahre bewusst gelebt, doch als Sam, der Ehrenbürgermeister von Hobbingen, nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Frau Rosie Mittelerde mit dem letzten Elbenschiff verlassen hatte, hielt sie nichts mehr in ihrer Heimat. Alle Kinder und Enkel gut versorgt und nach einem Abschied vom Grab, in der Pippins Frau schon seit einiger Zeit zur Ruhe gebettet lag, kamen sie zu Aragorn, dem Hochkönig Gondors, bei dem sie ihre letzten Stunden verbrachten.

Aragorn war nun der letzte der Gemeinschaft, den Legolas und Gimli nach ihren zahlreichen Abenteuern aufsuchen konnten. Als Dunedain war ihm ein Leben von etwa drei Menschenleben beschert und so war seine sterblich gewordene Frau, Königin Arwen, lange vor ihm gestorben, doch sie hatte ihm einige, wunderbare Kinder geschenkt.

Faramir, der Eowyn geheiratet hatte und mit ihr unsäglich glücklich geworden war, war mittlerweile tot und neben seiner Frau begraben. Ebenso sein Schwager Eomer, der König von Rohan, der dieses Amt einer Tochter Eowyns übergeben hatte.

König Aragorn verbrachte viele Stunden auf dem Friedhof und trauerte besseren Zeiten nach, als all seine Freunde noch bei ihm waren. Doch diese mitleidigen Minuten vergaß er sogleich, wenn Feanor, Sams Älteste, mit ihrem Mann zum Essen rief, denn sie war, nachdem sie als Zimmermädchen für Arwen nach Minas Tirith gekommen war, geblieben. Sie liebte diese Stadt und den Trubel und liebte es ebenso sehr, sich ein wenig um ihn zu kümmern; sie ähnelte sehr ihrem Vater in dieser Beziehung. Schließlich hatte sie sogar ihre Schwester Goldilocks zu sich geholt. Aragorn erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an das Treffen vor einigen Jahren, bei dem sie alle einmal zusammen waren. Nur für kurze Zeit, doch es war wunderschön gewesen. Dort hatte sich Sams zweite Tochter in Pippins Sohn Faramir verguckt, was beide Väter entsprechend entsetzte, bis schließlich der Pate und Namensvetter des Knaben einschreiten und schlichten musste. Inzwischen hatten auch die beiden einen Sohn, der mit Aragorns Kindern spielte und lernte.

Aragorn wusste selbst, dass er nicht mehr jung und kraftvoll war und auch nicht mehr den Anschein machte, doch ihm erschienen seine Falten um die Augen und die grauen Haare weniger deutlich als Gimlis zerfurchtes Gesicht. Er sah ihn die Treppe herauf kommen; schnaufend wie immer und eine grobe Begrüßung brüllend, doch er dachte daran, wie alt er geworden war.

Und daneben Legolas. Die helle Haut des Elben hatte nicht einmal ihren geheimnisvollen Schimmer verloren und seine Augen sahen jünger und lebhafter aus als je zuvor. Die Eleganz, mit der er sich bewegte, erstaunte Aragorn im ersten Augenblick, obwohl er doch wusste, dass Legolas nicht altern würde. Aber es zu wissen und es dann wirklich zu sehen war ein größerer Unterschied, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Diese schlanke Gestalt mit dem sanften, wissenden Lächeln in diesem ruhigen Gesicht verbeugte sich schmunzelnd vor ihm und half dann Gimli, der über die letzte Stufe gestolpert war. Jeder von ihnen hatte es gesehen, doch keiner verlor auch nur ein einziges Wort darüber.

Während des Essens bemerkte Legolas, dass Aragorns Hände ihren festen Griff verloren hatten und er selbst anscheinend seinen gesunden Appetit, wie Feanor ärgerlich feststellte.

Gimli trank und schmauste wie immer mit sichtlichem Genuss und erfreute so das Herz der Köchin.

Sie unterhielten sich großartig. All die Abenteuer und die fehlenden Jahre mussten erzählt und nachgeholt werden, doch Gimli wurde schnell müde. Er ging schlafen und Aragorn musste einer lästigen Pflicht nachkommen, so dass Legolas allein auf der Plattform stand und in das weite, vom Sonnenuntergang eingerahmte Land blickte. Osgiliath war von Faramir wieder aufgebaut worden und gelangte durch ihn zu einer Größe, die es sich nie hätte träumen lassen. Nun lag es da, in einer lauen Brise das Abendwindes und glühte wie ein fast erloschener Ofen. Minas Tirith unter ihm summte noch, doch auch die Bewohner der Stadt kamen langsam zur Ruhe.

Legolas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte, die störenden Gedanken abzuschütteln, die sich ihm immer wieder aufdrängten. Als er ihm nicht gelang, wurden seine klaren Augen feucht und er musste tief durchatmen. Er hatte es doch immer gewusst. Trotzdem schmerzte es furchtbar. Er hatte von all den Menschen gehört, die er gekannt, bewundert und gemocht hatte, und die gestorben waren, doch den starken Aragorn, der ihn einst anführte, und vor allem seinen besten Freund auf den Tod zugehen zu sehen, brachte ihn fast aus der Fassung. Er mochte es selbst kaum glauben, doch er könnte es nicht ertragen, diesen sturen, dickköpfigen, brummenden Zwerg zu verlieren.

Während diese Erkenntnis in ihm aufstieg, reifte gleichzeitig ein Entschluss.

Legolas lächelte.

Er hatte fast damit gerechnet, es fast befürchtet, doch als Aragorn ablehnte, tat es trotzdem einen Augenblick weh. Tapfer hob er den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Aragorn lächelte. Dies hier war sein Entschluss und so bat Legolas ihn, für kurze Zeit ein wenig auf Gimli zu achten, während er an der Küste seine Idee verwirklichen würde.

Es hatte kaum einen Monat gedauert, dann war er fertig. Legolas lachte noch immer über die entsetzten Blicke seiner Helfer, als er ihnen die Pläne gezeigt hatte.

Endlich fertig! Zumindest einen Freund würde er sich nun bewahren können!

Aragorn begleitete sie. So komfortabel waren die beiden Abenteurer schon lange nicht mehr gereist. Die Kutsche des Königs donnerte durch das Land. Nach einem kurzen Halt im „Tänzelnden Pony" in Bree und in Beutelsend im Auenland, das mittlerweile von einem von Sams Söhnen bewohnt wurde, kamen sie an.

Die Grauen Anfurten. Gimli staunte. Und dann sah er das Schiff. Ein Elbenschiff; stark und sicher konstruiert und aus tiefschwarzem, glänzenden Holz gebaut. Die straffen, silbernen Segel leuchteten in den Strahlen der Sonne und eine niedrige, sorgsam gezimmerte Holztür auf Deck verriet das Quartier für einen Zwerg.

Aragorn sah ihnen nach, wie sie auf dem Schiff auf das offene Meer hinaus liefen. Legolas und Gimli standen an Deck und nahmen still und regungslos verharrend Abschied von Mittelerde. Er selbst hatte beschlossen, zu bleiben und nicht zu den Unsterblichen Landen zu segeln, denn hier war sein Land, für das er all die langen Jahre gekämpft hatte und hier war Arwen, seine Liebe. Er hatte trotz aller anfänglichen Zweifel das starke, beruhigende Gefühl, endlich seinen Platz gefunden zu haben.

Er hatte ihnen Grüße aufgetragen für Frodo und Gandalf, die schon so lange fort waren und für den guten Sam, der seinem Herrn und Freund gefolgt war.

Aragorn hob eine Hand, als das Schiff hinter dem letzten Felsen verschwand. Dann drehte er sich um und kehrte zurück – in seine Stadt, sein Land, seine Heimat.


End file.
